toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story Signature Collection
The Toy Story Collection ''(Later rebranded as the ''Toy Story Signature Collection) is a line of near-replica toys produced by Thinkway Toys. Initially launched in 2010 to coincide with the release of Toy Story 3, the line focused on notable characters from the first two films. One of the biggest selling points is the use of Pixar's original digital data from Toy Story 3, and later Toy Story 4, to create the toys, and the movie-inspired packaging they are sold in. After slowing down considerably after the second wave, and taking a brief hiatus from 2015 to 2017, the line began to arrive back in stores with a focus on the main characters of the franchise, and were exclusive to Target in the United States. Characters from Toy Story 4 arrived in the line in synchronization with the buildup to the movie, with two additional waves being produced. The line is still shipping but appears to have once again stagnated, with no more releases announced or leaked. Wave 1 * Woody the Sheriff ** Packaged in a box inspired by the design of the Prospector's from Toy Story 2, features pull string action and interactive talk back modes. * Rex, the Roarr'n Dinosaur * R.C. - Wireless Remote Control Car * Bucket 'O' Soldiers ** There are two versions of the Collection Bucket 'o' Soldiers. The very first, early version is not made from digital data and includes no certificate of authenticity for that reason. They are also a much more olive drab than forest green.There are some differences in poses and, other than the plastic quality, resemble standard generic army men much more than they do the characters from the film. The second release is made from Pixar data, includes the certificate, and overall much more accurately resembles the film designs. The second version began shipping approximately 3-4 months after the line launched and has been standard ever since. * Buzz Lightyear - Space Ranger ** Comes in a near-replica of his spaceship box from the films, with a try-me mode in the store accessible through a cutout in the plastic window. Features two different play modes, Toy Buzz and Space Ranger. * Space Aliens - 3 Pack ** Three differently posed aliens. They are made of hard plastic and have no squeaker. Wave 2 * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear * Mr. Potato Head * Jessie * Bullseye * Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear Wave 3 * Mr. Prickle Pants * Buttercup * Dolly Wave 4 * Bo Peep and Sheep * Bunny * Ducky Wave 5 * Duke Caboom Other notes * The toys are all manufactured using Pixar's digital data, which has been pre-posed by the animators in conjunction with Thinkway to create the sculpts and designs for the toys. In some cases, expressions and other features have been intentionally changed to help increase the toy's playability. In example, Duke Caboom features inaccurate peghole shaped hands that allow him to better grip his motorcycle. * At some point, presumably very early on, a Hamm figure was planned and was in development far enough along to have a prototype of its packaging developed. From this package, it seems that Hamm was supposed to function as a real piggy bank and have a motorized head activated by inserting coins into his slothttp://miehana.blogspot.com/2011/05/toy-storage-creating-packaging-for.html. Only one photo of the prototype is known to exist. Gallery Tsc utility buzz.png Tsc lotso.png Tsc mr p.png Tsc bullseye.png Tsc jessie.png Tsc aliens.png Tsc buzz.png Tsc soldiers.png Tsc rc.png Tsc rex.png Tsc woody1.png Pricklepants_collection.jpg Buttercup_collection.jpg Dolly.jpg 5 1.jpg 11500470 300x300 1.jpg Category:Thinkway Toys